Trust Is Such A Strong Word
by Terence Perry
Summary: Noodle has a new boyfriend and the rest of the band aren't really fond of him. Are their suspicions about this guy right?
1. Johnny

"Thank you very much! You were a great audience! We hope to see you at our next tour! Good night!" 2d yelled to the crowd. Gorillaz just finished a wonderful concert and they were going on their world tour in about a year. "Man we were awesome." 2d said to his bandmates backstage still pumped from the concert performance. "Aren't we always?" Murdoc said in his usual cockey tone. "Hey, who is that guy Noodle is talking to?" Russel asked. They saw Noodle talking to a rather good-looking guy with pale blue eyes and long blonde hair. Noodle kept blushing and twirling her hair through their conversation. "Hey guys," a female voice from behind the three band members said. It was Gwen McGuire. She was a good friend of the band. The three guys all had a thing for her so it wasn't surprising that they took their attention away from Noodle. "Hey Gwen," 2d said with a huge grin. "Hey Gwen, do you know who that guy is talking to Noodle?" Russel asked when he remembered what he wanted to know. "Oh that's Johnny," Gwen answered. "He and Noodle met last week. They seem to be really getting along." "They better not get along too well." Murdoc growled. "Oh come on Murdoc, I think Noodle is old enough to have a boyfriend." "No way," 2d interjected. "How old is she like 13? That's too young." "First off, Noodle is 16 2d," Gwen said correcting the singer. "And secondly, Noodle is mature and smart enough to make her own decisions." Noodle then walked towards the group with Johnny's hand on her waist. Judging by the look on the band's faces, they did not like what they were seeing. "Everybody, this is Johnny," Noodle introduced her male companion. "Gwen introduced us to each other last week." Johnny said. "Johnny, this is 2d, Russel, and Murdoc. My bandmates. But they are also like brothers to me." The band smiled at Noodle's last statement. "Nice to meet you all," the blonde boy said. "I've heard a lot of your music. It's great." Hmm, maybe he's not so bad. "Johnny and I are going out tomorrow night." Noodle stated. "That's great Noods," 2d said but a lot of what he said was untrue. Then a ringing sound came from Johnny's phone. It was a text message. "That's my mom." he said. "I gotta bounce. See you babe," he said to Noodle and then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. This made her smile and blush but the rest of the band didn't like it as much. "It was nice meeting you all." Johnny said to the band. Then he left. Noodle had a huge grin on her face and was blushing madly. "You guys are so cute together." Gwen told her. "He is absolutely wonderful!" Noodle squealed. Russel, 2d, and Murdoc just rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe this was happening.


	2. Getting Ready

"I don't really like that guy Johnny," Russel said to 2d and Murdoc. Noodle was upstairs in her room with Gwen, getting ready for her date. "I'm not very fond of him either," Murdoc said. "Did you see the way his arm was around Noodle's waist?" "He shoudn't be touching her that way," 2d said. "He just better not try anything with my baby girl," Russel stated.

In Noodle's room, Gwen was applying some make-up on Noodle. "You know, I think tonight you should move your bangs away from your eyes," Gwen advised Noodle. "Your eyes are very beautiful, you need to show them off. And maybe a little eyeliner will help bring them out a little more." "Thanks for doing this for me," Noodle said to her friend. "I want to look really nice tonight," "No problem Noodle," Gwen said. "But you don't need much. You're naturally beautiful." This made Noodle blush. "Well, I don't think I am," she said. "Well, I think you are," Gwen told her. "And so does Johnny." "Do you think the guys like Johnny?" Noodle asked. "I'm sure they think he's fine," Gwen said. "I don't know, it seemed like they didn't like him much when they saw him and me together," Noodle pointed out. "They're just being a little overprotective that's all," Gwen explained. "My brother is like that too." "Maybe it was a bad idea to go out with him," "Noodle don't say that," Gwen said. "Look, I know you always want to make the guys happy because they're like your family and you love them. I understand that but you should also do what makes you happy," "You're probably right Gwen," Noodle said. Then she gave Gwen a big hug. "Thank you. It's nice to have three big brothers but it's great to have a big sister too," 


	3. Realizing

The doorbell rang. "That must be Noodle's date," Russel said. He frowned as did Murdoc and 2d. Russel opened the door and sure enough, Johnny was standing outside. "Hello," he said to Russel. "Is Noodle ready to go?" "Noodle, Johnny is here." 2d yelled upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute." Noodle yelled back. "Why don't you come in?" Russel politely offered Johnny. "Thank you," Johnny said as he slowly walked in Kong Studios. "This place is real huge," he said while looking around. "Yeah it's pretty big," 2d said trying to make a conversation. "I've gotten lost in here once or twice." Johnny laughed a little and then there was an awkward silence. "Look Johnny," Murdoc said after staying quiet for a long time. "I just want to say, Noodle is a really nice girl so don't try anything funny with her," "Yes sir," Johnny said, obviously a little scared of Murdoc. "What Murdoc means is that this is the first time Noodle has been on a date so we don't want anything bad happening to her," Russel explained. "Don't worry, she's in good hands," Johnny said. "Those good hands better keep to themselves," Russel mumbled. "We just want Noodle to have a good time," 2d said. "But not too good." he quickly added. "Hello Johnny," Noodle's voice said from the stairs. Everyone turned and what they saw made them go, "Wow." Noodle looked so beautiful. She had her hair up in a cute little ponytail and everyone could see her wonderful emerald green eyes and her face was painted with makeup that brought out her natural beauty a little more. She wore a really pretty but casual black dress with a pair of black boots to match. Noodle wasn't much of a high heel person. "Do I look okay?" Noodle asked as she came downstairs. "You look amazing Noodle," Johnny told her. He then took her hand and gave it a small kiss. "Then again, you always do," Noodle just simply blushed and smile. "I hope you two have a good time tonight," Gwen said when she came downstairs. "I'm sure we will," Noodle said. Johnny opened the door for Noodle and then they were gone. "Noodle said I can spend the night here," Gwen told the remaining band members. "You guys don't mind do you?" "Not at all," Murdoc said smiling. "You can stay as long as you want," Russel told her also smiling. "You can even move here if you want," 2d said with a big grin. "Thanks for the offer 2d but I think I'll just stay here for tonight," Gwen told the singer who now looked disappointed. "How long do you think they'll be out?" Russel asked wondering about Noodle. "They're going out for pizza and a movie so maybe about more than two hours," Gwen said. The band looked a little worried. Gwen noticed and rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, I know you're worried about her but Noodle is with a nice guy. She'll be fine." "We're just not used to Noodle going out with guys," 2d said. "To me, Noodle is still that adorable little ten year old Japanes girl that came here in a FedEx crate," Murdoc said. "Guys I know you don't want to hear this but Noodle isn't ten years old anymore. And she isn't a little girl. She's becoming a beautiful young lady. And boys are starting to like her." Gwen explained. The three band members looked sad when Gwen said what she said. They didn't want to believe it, but they needed to realize that Gwen was right. Their little Noodle was growing up.


	4. A Little Further

"Hello," Russel said when he answered the phone.  
He rolled his eyes when he found out who it was and called Noodle.  
"Noodle, Johnny is on the phone for you."  
"Hold on," Noodle replied as she came downstairs.  
Once downstairs, Russel handed the phone to an overjoyed Noodle.  
"Hey sweetie," Noodle said to the phone. And she went to continue her phone conversation in the family room while the three remaining members stayed in the kitchen.  
"Johnny again?" 2d asked.  
"Christ, It's been like two months already and she's still with that guy," Murdoc stated rather unpleased.  
Johnny and Noodle have been seeing each other for a while now and 2d, Murdoc, and Russel were still not used to Johnny coming over Kong Studios and calling Noodle all the time. But something they really didn't like was how "involved" Johnny and Noodle were with each other. They would be really close to one another and flirt heavily. They would even make out a lot, not caring who saw. Murdoc, Russel, and 2d would admit that they had done a lot of that stuff when they were 16 (maybe younger) but they didn't want to see Noodle doing all of that. They weren't used to that.  
"Okay, I'll see you later Johnny," Noodle said as she was finishing her phone conversation with Johnny.  
"I love you sweetie, bye."  
"Excuse me young lady but what did you just say?" Russel said to Noodle as she hung up the phone.  
"I just told him I love you," Noodle said, not seeing anything wrong about it.  
"You've been seeing this guy for only two months. And you're too young to be saying I love you." Murdoc said.  
"But I do love him," Noodle said. "Besides, I tell you guys I love you all the time,"  
"She has a point," 2d said. Murdoc and Russel just replied by slapping him on the back of the head.  
"Don't encourage her D," Russel said to the singer. Then Russel turned to Noodle to talk to her.  
"That love is different baby girl," he said to her.  
"How?" the guitarist asked.  
Russel tried to think of how to explain it but couldn't think of anything. He turned to 2d and Murdoc for help but they thought of nothing as well.  
"We just think you're moving too fast," Russel finally said.  
"What do you mean?" Noodle asked.  
"It's just that, we don't like how you and Johnny are all over each other all the time," 2d explained.  
"I'm not a little girl, I think I'm old enough to do as I please," Noodle stated.  
"We just don't want you doing anything you'll regret love," Murdoc said.  
"Well thanks for looking out for me so much but I think I can take care of myself," Noodle replied. And then she left to her room. The three men just looked at each other as if asking each other,  
"Where's our little Noodle?"

Later on that day, Noodle was home all by herself while Murdoc, Russel, and 2d were out to eat. Noodle decided not to go because she told them she wasn't very hungry. But the main reason was that she didn't want to get in another awkward conversation about her relationship with Johnny like earlier. It was her life, she didn't want the band to tell her what to do.  
"Gwen was right," Noodle said to herself. "I need to do things that make me happy as well,"  
Suddenly, Noodle heard a knock at the front door. She wondered who it could've been. It couldn't have been the band because they usually take forever to eat, especially Russel. So Noodle went downstairs to go see who it was. When she finally made it downstairs, she opened the door and saw that it was Johnny.  
"Oh hello Johnny," Noodle said to her boyfriend.  
"Hey babe," Johnny replied. "Are the band here?"  
"No they went out to eat," Noodle said.  
"Oh good, I was hoping you would be alone tonight," Johnny said. "May I come in?"  
"Oh of course," Noodle replied.  
"Can we go to your room Noods," asked Johnny. "I want to talk to you about something."  
"Um, sure why not?" Noodle replied unsure of what was happening.  
So the couple walked up to Noodle's room.  
"What do you want to me about?" Noodle asked once they were inside her room.  
"Well, Noodle, I've been thinking," Johnny started.  
"About what?" Noodle asked.  
"Well, we've been together for a while now," Johnny continued.  
"Two amazing months," Noodle stated with a big grin on her face.  
"Yeah and well I think we should take our relationship a little further."  
"Oh, you mean we should. . . . have sex?" Noodle asked.  
"Yes," Johnny said. "You don't mind giving me your virginity do you?"  
Noodle thought about it for a moment or two. She never thought about losing her virginity at such a young age. She always planned on losing it when she was married. But then again, Noodle did love Johnny and she was sure that Johnny felt the same way. Maybe having sex would make their love grow stronger. After thinking it over, Noodle made her decision.  
"Okay, let's do it," she said to Johnny.  
"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.  
Noodle just answered him with a small nod of her head. Then her and Johnny started to kiss passionately. Their hands were all over each other. Then, Johnny laid Noodle on the bed and started to strip her of her clothes as Noodle did the same with his.  
"Do you have a condom with you?" Noodle asked as Johnny was about to go inside her.  
"No," Johnny replied.  
"I don't want to get pregnant though," Noodle said now getting a little nervous.  
"You won't," Johnny told her. "Trust me."


	5. The Truth About Johnny

"That was a pretty good movie wasn't it?" Noodle asked.  
"Yeah it was okay," Johnny replied with his arm around Noodle's waist.  
2d, Murdoc, and Russel all made a face of disgust. It seemed like Johnny and Noodle paid more attention to each other than the movie. Every two minutes they would be making out and be all over one another. The band were not liking the couple's public display of attention. Johnny's phone then started to ring.  
"I better take this call," Johnny said. "I'll be outside." He gave Noodle a kiss on the lips and then went outside to talk on the phone.  
"Do you guys mind if I use the restroom before we leave?" Noodle asked her bandmates.  
"Oh no go ahead," 2d told the guitarist.  
"I'll see you guys outside," Noodle said as she went on her way to the restroom.  
"Man, Johnny and Noodle were all over each other," Russel said when Noodle was gone.  
"Tell me about it," 2d replied.  
"I was just like that with girls when I was sixteen," Murdoc stated. "And I certainly don't want Noodle to be with guys like me,"  
The three men walked out of the theater and once out, they saw Johnny talking on the phone. They could also hear what he was saying but they did not like what they heard.  
"Yeah I just finished watching a movie with that Noodle girl I've been telling you about . . . . Yeah we finally had sex . . . . I can't believe I had to wait two freaking months to get her in bed . . . . No but it was worth it though. She was okay for a virgin . . . . I think I'll stay with her for another month or so. You know, just to see if she improves . . . . Okay well see you man."  
When Johnny hung up his phone, he turned to see that Murdoc, Russel, and 2d were behind him. He wondered if they heard what he said on the phone.  
"Hey guys," Johnny said. "Did you happen to hear that stuff I said?"  
"Yes as a matter of fact we did," 2d said in an angry tone.  
"We heard all of it," Murdoc growled.  
"I thought you of all people would understand Muds," Johnny said to the bass player. "I mean, you've slept with a lot of girls before haven't you?"  
"Hey don't bring Murdoc into this," Russel said.  
"None of you shouldn't even be in this anyway," Johnny stated. "None of this concerns you."  
"You're using our baby girl for your own selfish needs so of course this concerns us." Russel practically yelled.  
"Yeah, Noodle has some strong feelings for you but you just don't give a fuck do you?" Murdoc angrily said.  
"So what, I guess you're going to go tell Noodle right?"  
"No shit!" 2d shouted which surprised his bandmates and Johnny. They've never seen him so mad.  
"But why would you want to tell her?" Johnny asked. "I mean, look how happy Noodle is with me. And if you tell her about this, she'll be so upset. You don't want that do you?"  
Noodle then came outside with the big smile she always had, unaware of what just happened.  
"Hey guys," she said. "Thanks for waiting for me."  
"You know I would never leave you," Johnny said as he wrapped his arms around Noodle.  
Noodle blushed at his statement but 2d, Murdoc, Russel just rolled their eyes.  
"Love why don't you wait in the geep?" Johnny suggested to Noodle. "I gotta talk to the guys about something."  
"Okay." Noodle simply said.  
Johnny gave her a kiss on the cheek and then Noodle went on her way.  
"Aww, look how happy Noodle looks," Johnny said once Noodle was gone. "Isn't that what's important?"  
Russel then walked up to the blonde and said in a threatening voice,  
"If you hurt my baby girl, I'm coming after your ass."  
Then Russel left to join Noodle in the geep. Then Murdoc walked up to Johnny and said in the same threatening voice,  
"After Russ is done with you, I'll go and finish the job and you know you don't want to mess with me."  
Then Murdoc left for the geep as well. And 2d and Johnny were the only two alone. 2d just looked Johnny straight in the eye and said,  
"Just don't do anything that'll make Noodle cry or I'll . . . . I'll get Murdoc or Russel on you."  
And then 2d left. All four of them knew that this meant war.


	6. Baby Killer

Noodle's eyes grew with surprise. She looked at the results on the little stick again to make sure. There was definately a plus sign on it. Noodle was getting so worried. What was Johnny going to think? He was the father after all. Noodle knew that they should've used protection. But they never did during all the times they had sex. Also, what was the band going to think? Their tour was coming up in a few more months. Would the tour be canceled because of this? First things first, Noodle had to tell Johnny since he was partly responsible.

****  
"You're what?" Johnny asked in shock.  
"I'm pregnant Johnny," Noodle said again. "And you're the father."  
"Well I think it's best that we go see a doctor," Johnny suggested.  
"Good idea," Noodle agreed. "We'll go check to see if the baby is fine."  
"No, that's not why we're going," Johnny said. "We're going to go see if you can get an abortion."  
Noodle's jaw dropped at what Johnny said. Abortions were something Noodle was strongly against. She detested anyone who was an abortionist or in her words, a baby killer.  
"I don't want to get an abortion," Noodle said.  
"But it's the best thing to do sweetie," Johnny replied.  
"It is not," Noodle stated. "It's murder to an unborn infant. It is against my nature."  
"But love, we're too young to take care of a child," Johnny explained. "We're only sixteen, we aren't responsible enough. Plus, what about the band? You won't have time to play if you keep the baby."  
"I guess that makes sense," Noodle said thinking over what Johnny just said.  
"I just want what's best for us," Johnny stated.

****  
Noodle and Johnny were in the waiting room of an abortion clinic. Noodle decided that she would get an abortion. She didn't want to do it, but if Johnny thought it was the right thing to do then it must've been. When arriving at the clinic, the couple saw a group of people outside of the building. They had signs that said things like,  
"Don't kill your baby!"  
"You're irresponsible if you don't want to be responsible!"  
And many other things. How Noodle wished to join the protesting people. Before entering the building, the protestors yelled at Johnny and Noodle and called them, "Baby killers." Noodle almost bursted into tears when the people called her that.  
"Noodle?" a young female nurse called out in the waiting room.  
"That's me," Noodle said to the nurse.  
"The doctor is ready to see you." the nurse stated.  
Noodle nodded to the nurse and then turned to Johnny.  
"Are you sure about this?" Noodle asked her boyfriend.  
Johnny took Noodle's hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Everything will be fine," he told her. "Trust me."

sorry if this chapter is short but i think i did a good job. the part about the protestors, i got the idea after seeing the same thing on my way home. a couple walked into an abortion clinic and a group of people started yelling at them. okay bye.


	7. Disappointment

For some reason, it was pretty quiet one morning at Kong Studios. Everyone was just doing the usual. Russel was eating a big plate full of food, Murdoc was "reading" a dirty magazine, and 2d was playing games on his phone. Noodle decided that it was the perfect moment to tell the band about the pregnancy and abortion. It had already been a week and she hadn't told them yet. Noodle thought it wasn't really something important to tell them because the dilemma was solved. But she still felt guilty by not letting them know.  
"Everyone, I have something to say," Noodle finally said.  
The band stopped what they were doing and turned to the guitarist to hear what she had to say.  
"What is it baby girl?" Russel asked.  
Noodle gave out a big sigh and finally got out what she had to say.  
"Well, a week ago," Noodle started. "I got, um, I got pregnant."  
Murdoc, 2d, and Russel all looked at Noodle in disbelief.  
"What?" Russel angrily said.  
"It was Johnny wasn't it?" 2d asked equally angry.  
"No shit faceache!" Murdoc hissed. "I'll kill that blonde haired bastard."  
"No, you don't have to worry," Noodle said trying to calm down her bandmates. "You see, when I told Johnny, he thought it was best if I got an abortion. And well, that's what I did."  
2d, Russel, and Murdoc each dropped their jaw after hearing what Noodle said.  
"Are you serious?" 2d asked.  
Noodle quietly nodded her head yes.  
"I can't believe this," Russel said. "I mean, it's one thing to get you pregnant but making you get an abortion is just messed up."  
"Hey, Johnny did it because he was thinking of what was best." Noodle argued.  
"What was best for you or for him?" Murdoc muttered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Noodle asked when she heard what he said.  
"Noodle, he's using you." 2d said.  
Noodle looked at the singer in disbelief.  
"What? How can you say that?"  
"Noodle, we didn't want to tell you this because we were afraid that you'd get hurt." Russel stated.  
"Yeah, but now we realize that if you stay with this guy any longer, you're going to get hurt either way." Murdoc said. Russel and 2d nooded in agreement.  
"I can't believe what you are all saying. Johnny really cares about me." Noodle said.  
"No he doesn't Noodle," 2d said. "When we all went to the movies, Murdoc, Russel, and I overheard Johnny saying that he was only with you for sex and then he was going to dump you."  
"And he probably told you to get an abortion just so he wouldn't be stuck being responsible for the kid." Russel explained.  
"That's how selfish he is." Murdoc added.  
Noodle lowered her head in disappointment and shook her head.  
"You guys are right," Noodle said with her head still low. "You guys shouldn't have told me all this. Because I am definately hurt right now." Then Noodle gave her bandmates a nasty look and left to her room. The three men noticed she had tears in her eyes.  
2d, Murdoc, and Russel all sat in the kitchen in silence.  
"She's never going to believe us if we just tell her." Russel said breaking the silence.  
"She has to," 2d said. "She'll end up with her heart broken if she stays with that Johnny."  
"Do you know what we should do Muds?" Russel asked Murdoc when he saw the bass player deep in thought.  
"I think I got an idea," Murdoc finally said after thinking things over. "Come on, we're going to pay a little visit to our good pal Johnny."


	8. Evidence

"You sure this is a good idea Muds?" 2d asked. The three men were on their way to Johnny's house. Murdoc figured that if they couldn't convince Noodle, Johnny might. And they had to "convince" Johnny to tell Noodle the whole truth. And by convince, it meant threaten his life.  
"There's nothing else to really do." Murdoc said. "We have to do something before this punk breaks our Noodle's little heart."  
"Muds is right D." Russel said. "We have to make him tell Noodle everything."  
"2d is just afraid he'll get his ass kicked by this guy." Murdoc said laughing.  
2d frowned. "I am not. I can totally beat him up."  
"Well then prove it once we get to his place." Russel said

* * * *  
Russel, 2d, and Murdoc had only been to Johnny's place once when they were dropping Noodle off there. But they remembered where he lived. They finally made it to Johnny's place.  
"It's time to kick some ass." Russel said popping his knuckles.  
As the three band members approached the door, they heard something coming from inside. It sounded like giggling and moaning.  
They heard Johnny's voice and an unfamiliar female voice.  
"That better not be what I think it is." Murdoc snarled.  
The bass player then kicked the door open and what he and the other two really made them angry. Johnny was on the couch making out with a this red haired girl. When Johnny saw the three men, he stopped nibbling on the girl's neck and looked a little scared.  
"What are you three doing here?"  
"Who's your friend?" Russel asked pointing at the girl Johnny was with.  
"I'm Sandra." the girl said. "You didn't tell me you knew Gorillaz John-John."  
"Oh yeah, we're good friends with John-John." Murdoc said to Sandra.  
"In fact, he's Noodle's boyfriend." 2d added.  
Sandra then looked at Johnny with her eyes wide. "What?"  
"They're just kidding baby." Johnny said. "You know you're the only one for me."  
"Hey, isn't that what you told Noodle?" Russel asked.  
Johnny then received a big slap on the face. Sandra got up from Johnny's lap and walked away from him.  
"Thanks for informing me." Sandra said to Russel, 2d, and Murdoc.  
"No problem." Murdoc replied. He then winked at her and gave her a sexy smile. Sandra just giggled and left out the door.  
Russel hit Murdoc on the back of the head. "Now's not the time."

"What are we doing here Noodle?" Gwen asked. She and Noodle were at Johnny's place.  
"I need to talk to Johnny about something." Noodle said. She didn't tell Gwen about the abortion. She was afraid Gwen wouldn't understand.  
"Hey, who's that coming out of Johnny's house?" Gwen asked.  
Noodle turned and saw a pretty red haired girl come out. It was Sandra. When she saw Noodle, she gave her a hug. Noodle was a little surprised by this.  
"You're Noodle right?" Sandra asked when she released Noodle.  
Noodle just nodded her head.  
"That guy Johnny. Leave him." Sandra then got out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Noodle. "Oh yeah, this is my number. Give it to Murdoc."  
Then Sandra left to her car and drove away.  
"What was that all about?" Gwen asked.  
"No idea." Noodle replied. "Hey, doesn't that look like the geep?"  
Noodle saw a familiar geep parked on the drive way.  
The two females then heard voices coming from inside the house. They were male voices. Familiar ones.  
"Listen Johnny, you better tell Noodle everything." a male voice threatened. It sounded like Russel.  
"Oh no." Noodle whispered.  
"I thought we made a deal." Noodle heard Johnny's voice say. "Noodle isn't supposed to know anything."  
"She has to know." another voice said. It was 2d. "She has to know how you're treating her crap."  
"Treating her like crap?" Johnny asked. "She seems happy with me."  
"Listen you worthless selfish piece of shit," another voice growled. It was Murdoc. "You better tell her everything or so help me, I'll do things that will put me in prison and in an insane asylum."  
"That won't be necessary Murdoc." Johnny said. "I'm just about done with Noodle so I think I'll just text her right now and tell her it's over."  
Noodle and Gwen looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard.  
"They were right." Noodle said with her head down. "Johnny was using me."  
Gwen kicked the door open like Murdoc did before. She and Noodle saw that Murdoc, 2d, and Russel had Johnny backed up against the wall.  
"You asshole!" Gwen angrily said. "How dare you do this to Noodle."  
Johnny just simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a guy, it's what I do."  
Noodle then started to cry and ran outside. Gwen gave Johnny a nasty look and ran after Noodle.  
Russel, Murdoc, and 2d were pissed off.  
"Okay that's it," Russel said. "You're getting your ass kicked now."  
"Before you do anything," Johnny told the three men. "Just to let you know, I lied about liking your music. You guys actually suck."  
This set the guys off, especially Murdoc.  
"That's it, you asked for it."


	9. Family is Always There for You

Murdoc, 2d, and Russel stood outside of Noodle's room while Gwen was in there comforting the guitarist. It had been about an hour and they could still hear the sound of Noodle's crying. The door to Noodle's room finally opened and Gwen came out.  
"How is she?" Russel asked.  
"She's still very upset." Gwen said. "She won't talk, just continues to cry."  
"Poor thing." 2d said with his head down. "I've never seen her this upset."  
"Why don't you three go in and try to talk to her?" Gwen advised. "She won't speak to me."  
2d, Russel, and Murdoc each nodded their head. Gwen opened the door a bit and the three men entered Noodle's room.  
"Thanks for being there for Noodle." 2d told Gwen before entering Noodle's room. "You were always like her big sister."  
Gwen smiled at the singer and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "She needs her brothers more though."  
2d started blushing and smiling. He touched his cheek where Gwen kissed him as he went inside Noodle's room.

* * * *  
"Noodle?" Russel said as he, Murdoc, and 2d came into Noodle's room.  
Noodle laid on her bed with her face covered by a pillow. The three males could hear her muffled sobs.  
"Leave me alone." Noodle said through the pillow.  
"We just want to talk to you Noodle." 2d said.  
Noodle took the pillow away from her face and looked at her bandmates. Her face was covered in tears. "What is there to talk about? You guys were right, Johnny was using me and didn't really care about me. Is that what you guys came to tell me?"  
"Come on Noodle, we don't want to see you like this." Murdoc said.  
"Let me guess, you're going to tell me he wasn't good enough for me, there's other guys, I'm a catch and will find someone better? I don't want any of that bull right now. Why can't you guys just tell me you told me so and just leave me alone?"  
2d came towards Noodle's bed and put his hand on Noodle's shoulder.  
"Noodle, we didn't want to be right about Johnny but sadly we were. We could say that this won't happen again but only time and fate could tell you that, not us."  
"I feel real stupid for falling for Johnny." Noodle stated as new tears came out of her eyes. "I should've listened to you three."  
"You're anything but stupid baby girl." Russel said. "You're a teenager, teens are known to fall in love very easily."  
"Johnny was the stupid one." Murdoc added. "He didn't want what was really important. He didn't realize what a sensitive and loving girl you could be Noodle."  
"You really think that Murdoc?" Noodle asked. This was probably the first time someone has seen Murdoc actually care.  
"Of course I do love. I didn't want to see you get hurt and neither did 2d and Russel. You have a very gentle heart."  
"We should've told you the truth about Johnny the minute we found out." Russel stated.  
"It's all right, I probably wouldn't have believed you all if you did." Noodle pointed out. "At least you told me before anything worse happened."  
"Well, I'm just glad we took care of Johnny." Murdoc smiled deviously.  
"What did you do?" Noodle asked.  
"Let's just say, Johnny is at the hospital and probably won't be out for a while." 2d stated smiling.  
"We didn't like the way he was hurting you." Russel explained. "So we showed him how if felt being hurt so much."  
"I broke his nose." Murdoc stated proudly.  
"Was there blood?" Noodle asked.  
"Just a bit." 2d said.  
"A bit?" Noodle asked disappointed "Come on, that guy was using me, it should've been a total bloodfest."  
"Aww, that's my girl." Murdoc said as he ruffled Noodle's hair. "I taught her well."  
"I don't think that's something to be proud of." Russel stated.  
Noodle laughed lightly and smiled at her bandmates.  
"I'm so happy that I have brothers like you. I love you guys."  
"We love you too Noodle." 2d said.


	10. Not Again

"Will you guys quit it already?" Gwen hissed at Russel and Murdoc who continued spitballing at random customers. Gwen and the band were eating at a fast food restaurant. It had been months since the break up between Noodle and Johnny. Noodle was fine with it though. She rather be single and spend time with the band and Gwen. She forgotten how much fun it was being with them.  
"I swear, guys can be so immature." Gwen stated.  
"But you like me the way I am right?" 2d asked.  
"Of course I do." Gwen smiled and gave the singer a kiss.  
2d blushed and grinned.  
"Aww, I ran out of ketchup for my fries." Noodle whined. "I shall go get some more."  
As Noodle got up from the table, she bumped into someone. She saw that it was a teenage boy with long light brown hair and light green eyes like hers. He smiled at Noodle. He was kind of cute.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." the boy said.  
Noodle blushed and smiled. "Don't be, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"Aren't you Noodle from the band Gorillaz?" Noodle nodded her head yes.  
"I'm Ritchie." the boy introduced himself. "I'm a big fan. I've also always had a small crush on you."  
"I think I'm developing a small crush on you." Noodle said, flirting with Ritchie who smiled.  
"Oh boy, here we go again." Russel said.

* * * *The End* * * *


End file.
